This invention relates to devices for carrying and transporting articles, and more particularly to improved apparatus for storing and carrying by hand, spools of wire and dispensing wire from the spools.
Most wire, for example, wire used by electricians for wiring electrical circuits, electric-fence wire, etc., is supplied on rotatable reels or spools, which facilitate dispensing the wire from the spool journaled on a spindle Racks for transporting and storing spools of wire are known. Such racks generally comprise various arrangements of spindles, and in many instances, wheels for transporting the rack loaded with heavy spools of wire. Smaller, lighter weight racks, intended to be bearable by hand, for use on smaller projects, and holding and carrying from four to eight spools, are generally provided with a single, centrally disposed handle to facilitate carrying by hand, the ends of the rack being left open for receiving spools on spindles extending from a central support. However, a rack loaded with spools of wire, particularly if it is fully loaded, can be cumbersome and difficult to carry with a centrally disposed handle, each spool weighing about 5 to 7 kilograms (11 to 15 pounds). And if the load is unbalanced, which is frequently the case as wire is unreeled and used from time to time from the various spools, a rack with a central handle is unwieldy. Moreover, such racks, carried from a work site to a vehicle such as a panel truck can be difficult to store securely inside the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an improved rack for storing and carrying spools of wire by hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved handbarrow for storing and carrying spools of wire and for dispensing wire therefrom.